What's Left of Me
by skatergirl13
Summary: Sequel to Secrets and yet another sad Helga ficHelga G. Pataki had always had it rough, but after the love of her life leaves to search for his parents in San Lorenzo everything feels worthless. Will she get sucked into the wrong crowd and fall? Fin.
1. Ch 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold in anyway. The genius responisble for that is Craig. I do not own ANY of the songs in this one (I'm dry on the song writing well right now)either. Although I do own the plot.

Helga sat in her dark room. She lurked in the shadows nowadays; she still had life in her. But she couldn't find it, so till she did…she would sit. Her pink dress was a thing of the past. Something she had left behind with her 13th birthday and along with the dress went her pink bow. Now Helga wore plain blue jeans-sometimes torn if she hadn't gotten new ones in a while- and a pink t-shirt, but her shirt was usually covered up by an onyx hoddie. Her hair was still its golden blonde, but she now held it back in a low pony-tail, and no longer had a unibrow. Helga had grown dark; darker than usual. She was sure things would get better last year: She remembered the party Arnold held during the summer, she had been quite at home with everyone… but that was last year; and Olga still hadn't returned from Sweden. She said she had a new boyfriend and that was why she was staying so long, but Helga had a hunch that it had nothing to do with a new beau. And Arnold was taking an extended leave of absence to San Lorenzo and…-this was the part that made Helga cry- he may not come back.

Helga was alone again, and since Phoebe and Gerald started going out, Phoebe had little time to spend with her best friend. Helga turned to hanging by herself, roaming the streets at night, she was always coming home late; but no one cared. Helga liked that she could go anywhere, and never get questioned by her parents.

One night Helga was walking by Slauson's, her eyes wondering and her headphones blasting Green Day's _Boulevard of Broken Dreams…_

_I walk a lonely road_

_the only one_

_That I have ever known_

_Don't know where it goes_

_But it's home to me and I walk alone…_

Over the blaring sound she heard voices talking in the ally. Curious, she turned off her CD player and walked closer…

"Hey, Frankie G. what the deal?" said a voice that obviously couldn't pronounce English very well.

"Schlitz, I told you before we're looking for new members" said the voice of Frankie G. in his deep Philly accent.

"So, eh, why are we behind the ice cream shop?

Frankie sighed, "Because I heard there's a tuff looking kid roaming the streets lately. Said he's the scourge of the 8th grade".

Helga was confused; she thought she was the scourge of the 8th grade. She decided to walk forward. She had seen how these people act in movies, you had to be tough and scruffy and a Philly or Jersey accent helped. She had a cousin from New Jersey, so she tried to sound as much like her as she could.

Helga strutted up to them and hoped they couldn't tell she was scared out of her wits.

"Hey guys" her Jersey accent didn't sound authentic but Schlitz and Frankie G. didn't seem to care, in fact Helga had the feeling she would have gotten the same response weather she had been sporting a true accent or if she had walked up to them in her good old Helga voice.

" What are you doing here girl?" asked Frankie.

"Heard you all talking and I thought I'd join in" said Helga in her normal voice.

"Listin' girl, this ain't no club we're talking about, we don't just accept people off the street. You gotta pass some rigorous tests"

"Fine, test me then, I'll do anything you throw at me"…


	2. Ch 2

Frankie and Schlitz laughed.

"Girl there' no way you could pass these tests, but for amusement reasons. I'll let you try"

"What do I have to do?" Helga asked intently

Frankie thought…

"Okay, if you can scale the wall there and hang on the window-sill I'll let you in"

He and Schlitz laughed together at what Frankie said.

Helga looked at the wall it must have been at least 9 feet till the window. "Your kidding me, right?"

"Nope, you climb that wall and I'll let you in" replied Frankie.

Helga was still skeptic. But she was also incredibly lonely….her loneliness won the battle and she swallowed and set to climbing the wall.

She grabbed a crevice between bricks and started climbing…

Helga looked down from the wall. She swallowed; "Oh man I hope I don't fall". She was about 7 feet above the hard pavement. She reached for the window-sill, but was a few inches away.

"Just a little more…"

Helga stretched her arm as far as it would go…"Yes" she whispered in triumph as her fingers curled around the concrete sill.

"Hey I did i-"Helga stopped speaking as she looked down. Her stomach felt like it was in her throat and she didn't think nine feet could look so tall. "Whoa" said Helga feeling a little dizzy; she never remembered being afraid of heights before.

"Uh…" Helga's finger's were getting tired, "…Oh".

Her finger's slipped off and she began to fall.

But she was caught before a scream could escape her lips. She looked up to see that Frankie G. had caught her.

He put her down and said, "Awesome climb, bad fall". He laughed a little at his own joke and the look of shock on Helga's face.

_Why are these people talking to me? I mean surly the legendary Frankie G. has other things to do with his time. Is it because their tough? Or because they think I'm just a little girl wondering the streets at night?_

Helga had these thoughts running through her head as she waited for Frankie G. to say she hadn't gotten in.

"Hey babe, that wasn't to bad?" asked Frankie.

_Babe? What happened to "girl"?_

Frankie turned to Schlitz and said "Hey, what if that kid Mit was talking about was a girl?"

Schlitz looked offended at the idea and looked at Frankie like he had just said an awful swear word.

"Wha? It could ha'ppen?"

He turned back to Helga. "Have you been walking around here for while?"

_**Was **I the kid Mit or whatever-his-name-is was talking about?_

"Yeah every-night for a while"

Helga thought Frankie's face lit up, but it was too dark in that ally to see well.

"Your our man, uh, I mean our woman or gir-"

"I get it" said Helga putting her hand up.


	3. Ch 3

"Hey you wanna see my bike?" asked Frankie.

"Your bike?" Helga wasn't quite sure what he was talking about..

"Yea, Come 'er"

Frankie walked out of the ally way to an, incredible looking, 4 stroke Harley Davidson that was sitting under the street light.

_How did I not see that before?_

"Whoa…that's awesome. What model is it?" said Helga not really knowing what she was talking about.

Helga could see Frankie clearly now. His jet black hair was slicked back smoothly, his leather jacket had some rips around the cuffs, his pants frayed and torn; but his teeth, his teeth were perfect, bright and white. Now (with the exception of Arnold) Helga was never one to think boys were cute. But that smile made her legs weak.

Frankie looked at her, shocked. "You like Harley's? I've never heard of a girl knowin' anythin' 'bout motocycles"

"Uh, yeah I love, uh, motorbikes" said Helga half confused, half stunned by seeing Frankie in the light.

_Your lying through your teeth and you know it, your gonna have to pay for it later_

Helga was absolutely sick of that voice; it was like she had a little mini-Arnold taking residence in her head.

"Hey what's 'ur name babe"

_There he goes again! What's with the whole "babe" thing?_

"Helga"

"Helga, eh? I like that. Nice tough name"

_Do not blush Helga! Remember that certain boy you spent almost 11 years obsessing about, remember Arnold!_

Helga blushed, "Thanks"

"Hey where do you live? I'll give you a ride home"

_Na uh, no way. ABSOLUTLY NOT! YOU'RE NOT GETTING ON THAT BIKE_

"Hey what about me?" whined Schlitz

"You can walk" said Frankie, he looked back toward Helga "So how about it?"

"Sure, just take a right up here then a left"

Helga got on Frankie's Harley. It revved powerfully, Helga had the feeling she was riding a dragon.

"Oh, here put this on" Frankie handed Helga a helmet. Helga didn't think someone like him would think about safety.

Helga put it on, not knowing it was the helmet that a certain young boy had worn 4 years ago.

**Now don't throw a tantrum, I'm a die-hard Helga & Arnold fan. Your just gonna have to hang in there. It's all part of the story…**


	4. Ch 4

Helga walked up too her door, Frankie following her.

"Hey, meet me tomorrow, I've got a job for ya" said Frankie.

"Okay" replied Helga.

Frankie turned and got back on his bike and drove away.

Helga watched him go.

Once inside Helga was shocked too find that it was 1 in the morning, that was the latest (or earliest) she had every stayed out. She went right up too her bed and laid down, trying- and failing- to get too sleep. She was too confused to sleep.

_What we're you thinking back there! Getting on Frankie G's motorcycle! You could have been killed._

"Shut up, I don't need you telling me what too do" Helga responded to the voice.

_I could see that look in your eyes when you saw Frankie. Well actually I couldn't see it. I actually felt it, but you get the point._

"So what? I can like a different boy if I want. Besides Arnold's gone for good" said Helga trying to justify her actions.

_I don't think Frankie G. qualifies as a boy and you don't really believe that, I know you don't! I'm your conscious for God's shake!_

"No, you're an annoyance"

_Now is that anyway to talk to me? C'mon, your stuck with me now. I won't be quiet anymore! Liberate! Liberate! Liberate! Heck no I won't go! Heck no I won't go!_

"Hehe, good night I hope you have fun liberating" replied Helga trying her best to ignore the voice.

With that Helga rolled over and fell asleep.

_Sorry it was so short, **I'm** short on time…Easter Dinner ya know. Anyway…"ahem" Whoa, what's up with Helga's conscious? Will she listen to it, will she ignore it? What job does Frankie have for Helga to do? **Is** Arnold gone for good? Why am I typing like a stupid narrator? Keep reading to find out. (well you won't find out the stupid narrator part though)_


	5. Ch 5

A/N: _This is__dedicated chapterto s_ome of my friends, who read and don't reply (I'm talking to you Jake), the ones whoasked why my writing is so dark. I personally don't think it's dark, but if you must know I supose it can be dark because it's hard not to pull experiances from when I was depressed, it's not easy to forget that feeling of hoplessness. Anyway on with the story!

"Hey babe" said Frankie as Helga approached him at Slauson's the next day.

It was early; the sky was grey from the mixture of the pale sun and clouds. Helga liked grey mornings, she felt the day was giving her more time to wake up, more time to gather her thoughts before she put on her black hoodie and ventured out into the world.

"So what's the job you have for me?" asked Helga.

"You know Geno?"

"Geno…Geno, nope it doesn't ring a bell…"

"Hmmm, you were in fourth grade when the neighborhood was almost destroyed right?"

"yeah"

"Ah, then you would know him as Big Geno"

Helga took a sharp breath in, she didn't want to look or sound shocked in front of Frankie, she didn't want to look weak.

"The guy who put Sid in the hospital because he didn't pay off his debts...uh… I mean yeah I know him"

"Uh..Sid..uhm… he's the short scrawny kid with a big nose and stringy hair right?" asked Frankie.

"Yea"

"Okay, so anyway Geno owes me some stuff. I want you to go in and get it for me"

"That's it?" asked Helga, baffled. She was sure it would be something epic or destructive.

"Yep, that's all ya gotta do" replied Frankie.

Helga just smiled confidently and started walking towards the little club house were Geno resided during the day.

She passed through the curtains into Geno's "parlor". Helga was guided toward him by some tall muscular guys, whom she gathered where on the high school football or wrestling teams. Big Geno was still fairly small in his own right. Or perhaps it was just because Helga was 5' 5".

"Hey Geno" said Helga, "Frankie. G is outside and wants his money…" Helga almost added "see" to her sentence but realized this was real life and not a movie, maybe…she was playing this part a little **_too_** good.

"hm.. you're the new kid he picked out huh?" Geno replied.

"What? No! He just asked me to help him out, so I did. I'm not part of his group"

"That's what Schlitz said too, anyway since a little girl like you had the guts to come in here I'll give Frankie his money"

Geno handed Helga an old Duncan Yoyo, 5 jellybeans, and a dollar bill.

She looked at it disappointed, she thought it would be some sort of foreign contraband, then she remembered the "little girl" comment. She was not a little girl she was 13! And How old could Geno possibly be 14, 15? But Helga decided against going into a conflict, she was not sure what Geno's cronies would do. So she left without another word.

She walked by and handed Frankie his stuff…hard.

"Hey what was that for?" he asked.

"Nothing, I'm just tired"

Frankie G. thought for a second, then said, " You wanna go down to Slauson's and get a Sunday?"

Helga stopped.

_What is he doing? Is that some kind of secret code?_

"What do mean?"

Frankie looked at her with an amused look on his face, "uh I mean" he put lots of emphasis on the next part, "_You wanna go down to Slauson's to get a sunday?_"

"Y-you mean like get an ice cream….."

Helga froze again, _Ice Cream._

_Haha! Yes I knew you would remember. Ar-nol-d, remember Arnold._

"uh, no I'm gonna go home"

_Yes! That's good Helga, get far away from Frankie G._

"Okay, see ya around" replied Frankie smiling.

Helga froze…_again._

_Oh no, he smiled! Helga wait, stop! Just keep walking! Woo-hoo, earth to Helga!_

"Well now that I think about it, a sunday doesn't sound to bad…".


	6. Ch 6

Helga walked into school on Monday and was met by weird stares. Or at least ones that were more menacing than usual. Even if she wasn't looking she could _feel_ the stares.

At lunch Phoebe ran up too her.

"Hey Phoebs, long time no see"

"Konichwa, Helga." Said phoebe with a smile, but her smile faded, "Uh I need to ask you something"

"Lay it on me"

"Well are the rumors true? Or are they just that. Rumors?"

"Huh? What are you talking about Phoebs?"

"Well people are say that _your_ going out with Frankie G."

"No way! I'm not with him"

"Then where are they getting these rumors from?"

"I've just been hanging out with his crew. He's cool. He always has things to do, and I figure that you and Gerald wouldn't want me bugging you"

Phoebe looked like she had just been slapped.

"Helga what about…" she lowered her voice "Arnold. You can't possibly just drop him like that"

"Why not" said Helga getting upset, "Why shouldn't I! He left just 'like that'"

Helga was now fighting back tears.

"Helga, I know you still love Arnold. If you couldn't stop loving him all those years with the anti-love potion and that time in 6th grade, than you couldn't now"

"Phoebe, I don't like him anymore. Got it?"

Little tears were running down Helga's cheeks.

Phoebe hated seeing her best friend upset, but she also didn't want Helga to make the biggest mistake of her life and run off with Frankie G.

"Helga, please just listen to me. I know your upset" Phoebe began quite meekly, but her voice began to get a little stronger as the sentence went on, "But you shouldn't be running around with Frankie G. Why don't you just go home, play your guitar, write poems, think about Arnold-" Phoebe was cut off by Helga:

She pushed Phoebe and yelled,

"I DON'T ANYMORE PHOEBE, GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!"

Everyone turned and stared at her and Phoebe. Phoebe looked up at Helga, tears welling up in her eyes. Helga couldn't take it anymore. She ran out of the cafeteria and out into the school yard.

In the school yard

"What does she know anyway? Arnold's gone so there's no need to obsess anymore…stupid football head"

Helga didn't want to cry. She hated crying, it showed weakness. And Helga G. Pataki isn't supposed to have weaknesses.

_Oh yes, Phoebe's only your best friend in the world who knows everything about you. What could she **possibly** know?_

"Shut up you stupid voice; I want you to go away!"

_Sorry I'm here to stay_

"Then I make you be quiet!"

The voice stopped…

Helga heard the bell ring and knew she had to return to her classes.


	7. Ch 7

"Helga! Your father and I want to talk to you!" came Miriam's droned voice from downstairs.

Helga groaned, and then went downstairs to greet the torture that a waited.

Once on the first floor Helga plopped in an arm chair across from her parents. Big Bob gave her an odd look.

"Olga, what happened to your pink dress?"

Helga gave an aspirated sigh, "I haven't worn that thing in a year,_Oh great King Bob_"

Bob's face grew red at the last comment,"Don't you sass me little lady or I'll-" he began but stopped because of the half annoyed, half asleep look on his wife's face.

"Helga, Phoebe just called-" her mother began but Helga cut her off.

"And we need to hold a family conference because….?"

"She's said she's worried about you. Something about a guy named Frankie G."

"There's a guy involved in this too! We should have sent her to that boarding school when we had the chance" said Big Bob in a gruff, out-raged voice. He looked at Helga hard, like he was trying to read her mind. "Who's this guy Phoobie or Threebie or whatever is talking about?"

"Frankie G. is Frankie G. I don't know what you want me too tell you" replied Helga with as much sass as possible.

"That name does seem familiar, though" said Helga's mother blinking to keep herself awake," Phoebe's worried about you Helga…and I am too"

"Oh great timing! Just brilliant, so you care now! But you didn't care all those times I needed you before!" yelled Helga, she got up stormed off up stairs.

She heard her father say,"That girl is on the wrong road, Miriam."

But no matter what they tried Helga continued on her downward spiral.

Every night she dreamed she was falling down a huge crater, and every night she got a little bit closer to the bottom before waking up.

Helga started hanging out with Frankie G.'s group more and more, and continually broke her new curfew of 9 o'clock. From what she could tell Frankie and his friends weren't bad at all. They never did anything that would suggest they were criminal. All they did was hang around drink Yahoo's and listen to old Iggy Pop and The Clash records…

_Okay I know that was a kind of a weird chapter. I'm not sure why though…I thought there should be some confrontation with her parents._

_Oh yeah I'm sorry the chapters are so short, I just don't have much time of my hands right now. Plus I just got back from skateboarding and I hit my head…so I'm not completely "with it" right now._


	8. Ch 8

_Thanks for the replies! Anyway..._

A week till Christmas Phoebe confronted Helga again.

"Hello, Helga" said the small Asian girl. It may have sounded timid to people passing by on the street; but to the kids at the school, Phoebe might as well be walking into the jungle with clothing made of meat.

"Hey Phoebe" replied Helga dully.

"You want to go to the movies with me and Gerald tonight?"

Helga looked sternly at Phoebe, trying to figure out what she was up to.

"Nuh uh, I'm gonna hang out with Frankie and the guys"

Phoebe sighed heavily, "Please Helga, I'm worried about you"

"Why are you worried about me Phoebes?"

"Because you're Hegla G. Pataki! I've worried about you since the day we became best friends" Phoebe's timid voice was stronger and fiercer than Helga had ever heard it.

_Maybe I should slow myself down a bit…_

"Oh, c'mon Phoebs, what could go wrong?"

"A lot of things Helga, did you know what they tried to get Arnold to do?"

"Arnold, what's this got to do with Arnold?" asked Helga raising an eyebrow.

"They tried to get Arnold to steal from this shop, Helga. But Gerald saved him from doing it. Gerald did all the same thing for Arnold that I'm doing for you now. History repeats it's self."

This was not what Hegla wanted to hear.

"See ya around" with that Helga left…

That week Helga's mind was a torrent of confusion.

She sat in her living room.

_Frankie tried to get Arnold to steal? That doesn't sound like Frankie. Maybe he's just misunderstood…just like me. Is that why we get along so good? Or does he have an ulterior motive?_

She walked down the street.

_What is Phoebe was right with the whole "History repeats it's self"? Frankie doesn't seem like he's as bad as he was when I was in 4th grade. But then again I'm a perfect example of how deeply someone can hind their true self._

Helga stomach was in a knot even on Christmas…

"Olga!" yelled her parents happily as Olga walked through the door.

Helga sat in the living room not wanting to see Olga, or have anything to do with her what so ever.

"Hello baby-sister" she said, a little hesitant, as she walked into the room.

"Hello Olga" said Helga darkly with her hood over her head.

Miriam obviously was to tired to notice the tension between her daughters and Bob could care less. "C'mon time for Christmas dinner" said Bob.

After they said grace, Bob and Helga began filling their plates full to capacity; Olga separated her mashed potatoes, ham, and vegetables nicely and ate them politely, while Miriam hardly ate anything.

During dinner Helga noticed Olga looking at her oddly. Helga began to get paranoid feeling everytime she glanced up and saw those perfectly round, blue eyes watching her. Finally Olga said, "Baby sis- I mean Helga, why don't you take that ridiculous hoodie off for supper?"

Helga gave Olga the dirtiest look she could muster, and Olga was quiet again.

Afterwards they were opening presents; Bob gave Miriam a beautiful pearl necklace. (He had been trying to repair their marriage because he was sure that's why Olga wouldn't stay at home), Miriam had Olga bring home a new belt buckle from Sweden for Bob. The parents gave Olga a solid gold bracelet, and Helga a similar sliver one.

Then Olga handed Helga a present. Helga looked at it strangely, like it was some foreign object.

_I have nothing to give, so I will take nothing…_

But she didn't put it down or give it back; she just looked at it.

Then the phone rang… "It's for you Olga!" shouted Bob.

Everyone left Helga alone…she waited…and waited…and waited.

Finally she deiced to just go to bed…

Helga awoke soon after, breathing hard. She had that dream again, this time she was only inches from the hard, cold ground.

She saw the nicely wrapped present Olga had given her lying across the room on her desk. An odd feeling came over Helga, a feeling she hadn't felt since Arnold left, a feeling of real sadness. Not just that she may cry once in a while. No, this was a deep feeling of sadness, at the very center of her being.

_What am I doing?_ She thought as tears began to run down her face.

_Where is my life going? Where am I gonna be 10 years from now?..._

Then and awful thought came to her…_ I'll still be here…Crying in my room, over a boy who's gone, a sister who betrayed me, and parents who never cared._

Then there was a tap at her window. Helga looked at it, slightly scared… then another tap. She got up and walked toward her window and opened it to see Frankie G.

"Hey you wanna go for a ride?" he said as he motioned toward his Harley.

"Sure" Helga responded, willing to do anything that would get her mind off her troubles.


	9. Ch 9

Helga took a Yahoo and sat down on the stoop, while Frankie and the rest of the group laughed and joked. She could hear Agent Orange playing from a stereo…

_They can't make things worse for me._

_Sometimes I 'd rather die._

_They can tell me lots of things. _

_But I can't say that I buy._

_I know they know the way I think._

_I know they always will._

_But some day I'm gonna change my mind_

_Some times I'd rather kill._

Over in the corner, she saw Schlitz and his friends drinking and smoking pot. They we're stoned out of their minds, laughing at cars driving by and walking into walls and random objects.

Frankie was showing his Harley off to a bunch of sophomore girls. And Helga began to see clearly to the very heart of the group she was so desperately clinging to.

While Helga was walking one of Schlitz friends who was drunk came up to her and said, "Hey !"

Helga was appalled, and backed away from the guy. But the guy came closer and closer, till Helga was up against a wall. The guy smiled stupidly and began talking but Helga couldn't understand it.

Then one of the few guys who was still sober came and pulled the guy away from her and said, "What a Perv" than he looked at Helga and said," Come with me I'll get you out of this shit heap".

Helga was grateful and followed him to another group. Helga noticed one girl in the group, and wondered why she was never around before.

"Well, kid, we've got somethin' we want ya to do" the guy who had helped Helga said.

"What?" asked Helga, feeling apprehensive.

The guy smiled and said, "It ain't nothin' big. It's just my girl Darla here's been wantin' an new sound system" he put his arm around the girl Helga had never seen before, "And I don't get my…eh paycheck, for another few weeks. I was wonderin'… ya think you could just mosy on through that window there?" he pointed to a shop window.

"Y-you don't mean steal it, do you?" Helga dared to question, her voice becoming shaky.

"Naw, naw. You'll just go get it and I'll pay tha guy later"

Helga backed away, "No, I-I don't want to"

The group closed in around Helga.

"Aw, c'mon. Don't you wanna do somethin' to thank me for getting you away from that scum?"

Helga backed away more, "Y- You know you c-could just get it yourself, I-I mean inexperienced a-and…" Helga couldn't bring herself to say anymore as the group closed in tighter.

The guy was no longer smiling, "Look kid, either you do this for me or we'll rough you up way worse than the cops could ever"

Helga's heart began beating ridiculously fast. How did she get in this predicament? Why couldn't she have just stayed home? Just stayed in her bed?

_Please God, if there is a God, even if you never answer me another time, please right now I need an angel. Please._

Helga half expected to see the sky open up and a heavenly light to shine down and smite all her foes. But nothing changed, except that her opposition closed in more.

_Please._

Through the city mist Helga saw a figure approaching. She couldn't tell who or what it was, so she tried to ignore it…But she found she couldn't. Something about it was familiar. Something about the head…

Helga could hardly believe her eyes when the person stepped into the light.. Her hands were shaking, and her heart was beating fast, and for moment she forgot everything else, even the group of homicidal criminals closing in around her.

"…Arnold?"

His eyes moved up and met hers. "Helga?" he responded looking at her shocked by her situation.

"Help" Helga managed to choke out.

Arnold looked at Helga, her predicament barley beginning to sink in. In his eyes Helga saw simple confusion. Then realization leaped across those green orbs. He looked desperately around, for something, someone.

"Frankie!" He shouted to an area that was blocked from Helga's vision…

The rest was all a blur….

(Oh I should stop here, but the other chapters were so short and that would be far too evil)

Helga found herself sitting on the curb trying to gather her thoughts

What had just happened? Her head was swimming. One side of her head felt especially tender. For some reason, even though it hurt, she continued to touch her sore head. Just to see if it still hurt. Helga wondered if perhaps it's just human nature, or if it was a habit she had picked up. As she looked down at the black top, she tried to remember where she was. But her memory was blurry, and unspecific. She went down a list in her mind.

_Olga came home for Christmas dinner._

_They gave out presents._

_I went to my room for some reason._

_Then…someone came and got me?_

_No, I went with someone._

_Who was it? Phoebe? No, I was on a motorcycle._

_Phoebe doesn't have a motorcycle._

Helga dug deep through her mind, for some reason she couldn't find the memory on the surface.

_Ah! Yes, Frankie, Frankie G._

_Then what happened?..._

Helga growled in frustration, and rubbed the temples of her throbbing head. She tried to compose her mind by taking a deep breath. It helped slightly, but she couldn't remember.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see the angel she'd prayed for.

"Helga are you okay?" Arnold asked his face full of concern.

Suddenly the whole night came flooding back into Helga's aching brain. The fake rescue, the pressure to steal, the threats, her prayer, and the angel- the one putting his hand on her shoulder- coming to her rescue, it was all Helga could do not to kiss him flat on the mouth. So she did the next best thing.

"Uh" Arnold grunted when Helga ran into him, "I need to put my bags down"

Helga hadn't noticed Arnold was still holding his luggage, and she did not care, she held on for dear life.

Helga could hear Arnold talking, but had absolutely no clue what he was saying.

"Helga" Arnold kept saying, it took a few times for Helga to respond.

She pulled away from him, and looked up to his face.

"I thought you were gone forever" she muttered.

Arnold just gave her a weird look.

So there she was, in the middle of a crowd, staring at Arnold. She had a horrible head ache, and she felt off balance, but she finally was ready to say it all…and make sure Arnold got the point.

_This is it…_

"Arnold, I still can't believe you don't get it. I mean I could understand you not knowing after that Romeo and Juliet play, in fact I can even understand you not knowing for sure after we saved the neighborhood. But c'mon! Surly you were a little confused after the talent show!"

"What is she getting at?" asked one of Frankie's remaining friends.

"I mean are you really that thick?" Helga felt like she could keep going on forever. Arnold interjected, but was caring about it all the same , "Helga, just say what your gonna say"

_Oh come on Helga just say it, he looks so adorable like that…_

The voice was back…again.

Helga took a deep breath, _Out of the frying pan and in to the fire._

"Arnold, I love you. And really mean it. No _I was just acting_, no _Heat of the moment_ excuses. I love you and I always will"

Helga expected a look of shock on Arnold's face. But all she got was a smile.

Arnold sighed happily, "I knew you'd say it sooner or later. I was getting myself sick wondering if you would ever tell me with out an excuse"

Helga blinked.

_What? He already knew! But…but…_

"Y-you already knew?" she asked with a little apprehension.

"Yeah, after the talent show I got it. I finally started to really understand."

Helga got a little angry," Then why didn't you say anything?"

"Because…well it may sound weird to you, but after I got to know Lila and stuff back in the 6th grade, I didn't like her anymore. I thought maybe the same could have happened with you" he smiled, "I guess I was wrong "

Helga had nothing to say, meaning she had no clue what to do next.

"Frankie, come over here" Arnold said.

_Well now, are the chapters a little better lengthwise? I hope so._

_Anyway the angel/prayer thing is something new I added from the original version (in fact I made a lot of changes from the original Nick .com "post-able" version), but I was baptized today so I'm in a godly mood. (Ya for me:)_

_Also I'm working on two new fanfics. I'm hoping they will be better than my other three, for some reason I can't get any of them to turn out the way I want them to. So I'm gonna plan and revise these more before I post 'em. One of them is the "Three-qaul" too this and Secrets. You don't necessarily have to read this one and Secrets to get the story, because I give enough detail. But it kindda stays inside this timeline I've devised._

_It may be happy, it may be angsty. I'm not sure (that's why I'm writing it carefully)_

_The second, I'm not gonna say much about it because I'm still planning the plot out. But it's from a perspective very few people use._

_Please Mr. Review/Go button wants you to click him, won't make him happy and review?_


	10. Ch 10

"Frankie, come over here" Arnold said.

Helga was sitting down on the curb, Frankie and Arnold sat down on either side of her.

"Thanks Frankie" said Arnold looking over Helga to the slick haired young man.

"Any time" Frankie replied.

"What?" asked Helga, "Why are you saying "thanks" to Frankie?"

"You don't remember? Wow, that girl must have hit you hard" Arnold shook his head as he spoke.

"Oh, crap. She's got a good hook on her then" Helga mumbled touching her sore head.

"It was meant for me. But I ducked, sorry I shudda taken the hit" Frankie said.

"Yeah, Frankie helped me get you out of there. God knows I don't have any fighting skills" Arnold, laughed quietly at the thought of himself fighting those gangsters, " But before I left I asked Frankie to keep an eye on you, and if I didn't come back he should help keep you in check"

"_Keep an eye on_ me? What am I a little kid!" Helga was angry, but not enough to actually do anything about it.

"Naw, it's not like that" said Frankie, " He wanted me to watch what you were doing. Make sure you didn't go after any other guys"

Frankie chuckled.

"It's not _quite_ like that, but close" corrected Arnold, "Helga, lets face it. Your… well, your Helga, and have been known to do crazy things. In fact I remember a certain Valentines day that you went really nuts"

"You knew!" exclaimed Hegla.

" I only figured it out recently" Arnold responded, "I was looking at our old class picture from 4th grade a lot during my trip and realized you looked exactly like 'Cecil'"

Schlitz walked up and said, "Hey Frankie who's guy with the football for a head," his face turned sour," can we get going, Frankie, I think I'm gonna be sick"

"You go do what ever your gonna do, I'm gonna stick around here" Frankie replied.

Schlitz tripped down the street with his friends laughing stupidly at trash cans.

Frankie started to speak, " I owed Arnold one, he helped me get on the straight and narrow path. So I figured I'd keep and eye on you. That's why I was hanging around Slauson's. I even paid Schlitz to go along with the " I heard a tough kid has been around here a lot" deal."

Helga was skeptical, "All that just to make sure I didn't get into trouble?"

"Well…"began Frankie, he looked a little embarrassed, "I had an-other motive. Ya know your sister? Well I was tutored by her a few times and couldn't forget her. I had hoped to see her again"

_So that's were Miriam had remembered the name! _

"Okay, so…uh" Helga, once again, couldn't find any words.

Arnold yawned, "well I better head in".

Helga looked at the building they were in front of, then laughed at what she was sure was another set up by Frankie. They were in front of the Sunset Arms boarding house.

Arnold continued, "But before I do…"

He looked very nervous, but leaned closer to Helga, her heart was racing as she knew what was coming. They kissed and they kissed long. Even when Arnold tried to pull away Helga kept after him. After all Helga G. Pataki is not known for short kisses. Finally Arnold managed to get away… he smiled at her as he went inside his house.

_That night Helga Pataki didn't get everything she wanted. But she sure did get something._

_It just goes to show that as long as one thing goes right in your life, you can make it through. I learned this the hard way, as did Helga. But everything happens for a reason and things almost always end up okay. Helga one-uped me on this though, she had another thing go right…_

Helga saw the neatly wrapped present from Olga as she entered her room, and went over and opened it.

Inside was her locket of Arnold, a new diary and a note.

_I'm sorry Helga. _

_I hope we can put our differences aside and truly become sisters._

_I know mom and dad weren't as good to you as they should have been._

_And I know I'll never be able to fill that void, but I'd like to try if you'll let me._

_I beg your forgiveness, and I'm proud to call you my sister…_

_**Olga **_

Helga cried over that letter. But they were tears of closure, tears of relief, and tears of a possible happiness…

(**A/N:** the name of this song isn't What's Left of Me, it's called "Here's Your Letter". It's by Blink-182)

_Cut the skin to the bone_

_I fall asleep all alone_

_I hear a voice in the dark_

_Lose myself in your eyes_

_Choke my voice, say good night_

_As the world falls apart_

_I can't let this kill me_

_Let go_

_I need some more time to…_

_Here's a letter for you_

_But the words get confused_

_And the conversation dies_

_Apologize for the past_

_Talk some trash_

_Take it back_

_Are we cursed to this life?_

_I can't let this kill me_

_Let go_

_I need some more time to_

_Fix this problem_

_I need some more time to_

_Fix this problem_

_I need some more time to_

_Fix this…_

_I'm talking to the ceiling_

_My life just lost all meaning_

_Do one thing for me tonight_

_I'm dying in this silence_

_The last star left in Heaven_

_Is falling down to earth and_

_Do you feel the same way?_

_Do you still feel the same way… _

_Well that's it! All done. To tell you I'm a little bit relived, now I can focus on writing my other two fics (possibly a 3rd if I have time, my minds on creative overdrive right now). _

_Thanks to everyone who replied, you make my day when I'm feeling down (do I hear new song lyrics cultivating?...) _

_Bye for now, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!_

_Skatergirl13_


End file.
